katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Goro the Slacker
Goro Yamada (or more commonly known as Goro the Slacker) is a overweight man that was featured prominently in Touch My Katamari. His personality is that of a typical slob, he decides to play video games and the internet first before studying, he lives in a really messy house filled with trash, he wears glasses and he's overweight wearing nothing but sweat clothes and a head band, he has facial hair and his hair style is that of a pompadour, because of seeing the king spiraling downhill this encourages Goro to change and better his life. At the end of the game we get to see him change dramatically, where he's fit, better dressed and now in a family. We see his story play out in the course of five different chapters in the game, we get to see how he manages to turn his life around from a slob to a huge success. At the end of the game, his story concludes with him getting married, having a son, and describing the last few moments of his life and sharing his success story with us. History In the first chapter of "Goro the Slacker", Goro is busy playing video games, he's trying desperately hard to beat the game until he loses, this enrages him and he throws a fish at the TV only to have it bounce back in his face. Goro figures that he should be studying anyways and just thinking about video games and the internet changes his mind and he turns the TV to the news. On the news, The King is featured at his absolute worst with him acting like a slob, just like Goro, this saddens Goro as he thought that The King used to be so cool and it pains him to see that The King has turned into him, this encourages Goro to get up and starts to change his life. In the second chapter of "Goro the Slacker", Goro is in the city and heads to go get a study guide, Goro rushes to get a study guide until he notices that his favorite pop icon, The Babes have their own store, Goro tries to snap out of it and proceeds to the book store, he then notices that he can shake hands with a real life Babe and tries to resist it. Ultimately Goro is being pulled in by the Babe's handshake and he pleads for someone to get him out of there. In the third chapter of "Goro the Slacker", Goro's hand is pulsating to buy a Babe magazine as he tries to resist because if he buys it, he won't have enough money for the study guide. Goro is in peril as he doesn't know what to do, he hears a noise from outside and he sees that a giant katamari is rolling towards him, he steps outside the store and he gets rolled up. Once in the katamari, Goro says goodbye to the world as he fears that this is his end and it was pathetic and short, he feels something about the katamari feeling soft and squishy, the katamari reminds him of his mother and thinking about her gives Goro the power to break free from the katamari. In the fourth chapter of "Goro the Slacker", Goro has the power to focus on getting his study guide, he blasts through the store pushing everything out of his path, he is then chased by Babe-boogies and he continues to the study guide, he reaches out for the study guide in the name of The King of All Cosmos. Everything goes white and then Goro appears on a pile of books, tired out but with the study guide, he shows off his victory and this causes a Babe to kiss him and say that "learning is sexy", Goro is happy to know that he's got both learning and compassion, all with the royal family applauding in the background. In the fifth and final chapter of "Goro the Slacker", A few months pass by, Goro aces his entrance exam, scores a nice job, proposes to the Babe, and then has a baby. Goro thinks to himself about the time when he was nothing but a lazy bum, and sees that his life now is one big shiny success story. Goro tells that as he thought that he could have sunk as low as he could go, a soft, warm, rolling miracle happened to him and it was Katamari Damacy. Goro says that as he's taking his final breath he saw The King's noble face and courage flowed through him, a single thought took hold in his mind and he proclaims that "Katamari Damacy is really awesome" and he walks into the sunset and his story ends there. Appearances in Game Thoughout the Game, Goro makes appearances that tie in with his story, for example: *Make It Big 4: Rich - Goro is seen in the first room playing video games, this is the only level where he can't be rolled. *Make It Big 6: Workers - Goro is seen panicking in front of the bookstore, he's frantically running back and forth from the store and a group of Babes nearby. *Make It Big 8: Royal - In the very last section of the level and on the last island, Goro is seen by his mansion, giant, but his success is seen all around him. *Cows and Bears Special: Goro is on an island by the edge of the map. Tivia *He's actually seen much earlier in the series than Touch My Katamari, he is seen as one of the two men in the Joshima Villa in Me & My Katamari. He was also seen next to the Pagoda in Beautiful Katamari **He can be rolled up and found in Sakura Town, his name is Ippei Baba in this game. ***His size is 1m55cm and his description reads: ****A student who has failed his university entrance exams twice. He is now considering becoming a clown. *If one looks at the Goro's screen in the rich level, the game he's playing resembles the end minigame for Me & My Katamari. *If you roll up the books that Goro is trying to get in the workers level, they come up as phone magazines and not study guides. *Goro's last name is revealed when he's rolled up in the workers level. *When Goro is rolled up in the Cowbear stage, he comes up as "Gaming Goro". *When rolled up in the royal stage, Goro is called "Giant Goro". *He is a curio for the Cowbear stage. *His succsess was so great, that in the royal level, the Hollywood sign is changed to Gorowood. *His charcter design resembles that of a PE Teacher from the game. Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters‏‎ Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters